Perfect Blue
by theycallmemoriah
Summary: Twenty-two brutal murders within three months, committed by the serial killer the Lakeshore Strangler. No single one was save and nothing was what it seemed like. But what happens when the one you fell in love turns out to be a murderer? When nicknames become reality? And everything you've ever known is one big lie? Rated M for violence, limes and murder.
1. Chapter 1

_Murder of justice, no blood or body,_

_Everyone wondered why there was no one to carry,_

_There was an investigation, a list that was made,_

_Out of imagination, of ones who might've died._

Perfect Blue

''This stays between us, us and nobody else.'' The dark brown haired man said, handling a blue shoebox over to the blonde boy in front of him. He just nodded as he took the box from the man, then gave him the money. Although he tried to act so calmly, his eyes stitched nervously around to see if anyone was coming. But there was nothing but silence among the fence they stood close to. Both of them gave each other a little nod, and a look which didn't meant just something. Then walked away.

{/\/\}

'The lakeshore strangler has struck again.'' Were the first words Clove actually heard in the monotone voice of the news presentator at tv. ''This serial killer had got another victim, found with the usual little doll in her hands.''

Then a picture of the girl showed up on the screen, lying on her back and around sixteen years old. She was livid, her dead eyes still open and her hands folded around a little doll who laid on her stomach.

Clove shook her head, full of disgust. This serial killer had a whole damn lot of victims already 5 only within this month, all between the fourteen and twenty two years old, all female, all found with a little doll in their hands. It was awful. And Clove knew that she, living at the west coast, being seventeen years old, also fell in the category of this lakeshore strangler.

Enough of this creepy news for her, she turned the tv off and took a deep breath. She didn't know what was wrong with people nowadays, how can you get so far in your own damn misery to kill 5 teenagers in just one month. Thanks god that it was already 8 pm, time to go to Katniss' house.

Friday evening, girls night as usual. Jackie, Katniss, Annie, Glimmer and Clove herself had been doing these nights for the past three months, no exceptions were made. She thought it was fine, it was fine as long she wasn't at home. Her home situation was mildly said just worse compared to the average girl of 16 years old. The house where her dad used to hit her every single time she did something wrong. So she better got out of this place.

{/\/\}

Later that day at Katniss' house, they were eating chips and watching the Notebook over again.

''We really need to search for a life,'' Katniss sighed. ''We watch movies over 6 times.''

''Even if we would see it 10 times, I still would like it.'' Glimmer said, grabbing another hand of the potato chips and stuffed her mouth full. ''I really need to stop eating this shit.''

''That leaves more for me.'' Clove grabbed the bag.

''We should stop talking about food too.'' Jackie told them. ''Food is meant to be eaten, not to be talked about.''

''You just talk about whatever you love okay.'' Clove said. ''So go on and talk about your boyfriends, but let me love the food, deal?''

''At least food never leaves you.'' Katniss chuckled. ''It won't cheat on you, it won't hurt you. Yeah maybe is that relation with food better.''

''A relation does not have to hurt.'' Said Jackie. ''Then there's simply something wrong.''

The seconds, minutes and even hours ticked by, the girls were just watching some movies, nothing more. Although Clove was looking at the clock every minute, knowing that each second would bring her closer to the time she had to go home again, what she really wasn't waiting for. But she wouldn't let anyone know about it, just hiding everything up as usual. After 11 pm, the bottles alcohol were set on the table. Not too much this time, they said. Not after last time when Jackie and Annie almost crashed in a car accident. The don't drink that much rule didn't count for Clove, she didn't have to drive anyways. Didn't count for Katniss either, she was already home.

''Though I am a little curious, what is wrong between you and Gale?'' Jackie asked Katniss.

''I'll show you what's wrong.'' She answered, grabbing her phone.

Once she showed Jackie the screen, the rest wanted to see it too so they all showed up behind Kat. And the screen read

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Don't you dare to ever leave me

''That's cute!'' Glimmer chuckled. ''Oh sorry, forgot to scroll.'' Said Katniss.

Or I might simply kill you.

''Oh.'' Annie sighed. ''That is not cute.''

''He won't really kill you..'' Glimmer told her.

''You don't know anything.'' Katniss shook her head.

''He used to hit you, right?'' Jackie asked.

She nodded, without any words. Though the words which weren't spoken said the most.

''Where is that boy?'' Clove frowned.

''I don't know, why?'' Katniss replied.

''We have to kick his ass.'' She nodded, already getting up from the beanbag she sat in.

{/\/\}

It took a while for Clove to convince the group to go meet this Gale, whoever he was. He wasn't at their school, she never had heard his name before. But now the group was just a corner removed of that abusive boy. One corner removed to see the basketball field were that Gale and some other boys were hanging. Though she tried to act that toughly, so confident, her heart was like pounding in her chest. What if that boy would really kill her friend? Maybe he had a gun or something, or would he just do it with a knife?

But after all she had to take the lead, because no one would do it if she didn't. ''Let's go.'' She said.

''You sure about this?'' Jackie asked.

''No.'' Clove answered. ''But we're going to do it anyways.''

They stepped away from their save wall, into the open space where these boys could see them. Actually she expected a whole group to stand there, but there were only four. Her eye immediately caught the tall blonde, standing with this group, resting his elbows on the not that high fence. Eh, walking, how did that work? She told herself to not be distracted by that boy and just do whatever she wanted to do.

Sadly enough, the boys noticed them a little too early. Clove quickly blinked away as she made awkwardly eye contact with that blonde boy. Hard to notice it from here, because it was getting dark. Dark, and colder. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top right now.

''Oh, hey Katniss!'' The brown haired boy shouted, breaking the silence. That had to be that Gale, no doubt. ''And uh, hello the rest of you?''

''Hey.'' Katniss responded.

Clove looked up at her, was she serious right now? She wanted to kick Kat's boyfriend's ass, and she just said hi? Great, now Clove herself would get in trouble. And every step would get her closer, as she walked further knowing that there was no such thing as turning back.

''Shut your mouth.'' She shouted to this Gale. ''We're here for you.''

''Watch out,'' The blonde boy, whatever his name was, half laughed. ''They're determined, and coming for you.''

''Seriously who the fuck do you think you are to hit her?'' Clove showed up in front of these boys, the rest of the girls following her, but standing back not sure what their friend was doing at this point. And honestly, she didn't know what she was doing either.

Gale's eyes went to Katniss immediately, instead of talking back to her. He hissed ''Did you told her that?''

Clove's eyes just glanced up at that blonde boy again, and could feel her face turning red as she looked away again, once she noticed him already looking at her. Damn it, she used to hate this kind of awkward eye contact. But this time she simply didn't. Plus she noticed that this boy's eyes were blue, but more like in perfect blue.

Because she was so lost in her own thoughts and feelings, she didn't have had time to intervene between these two.

{/\/\}

''I'm sorry okay!'' Katniss said, already trying to protect her face with her hands. Clove recognized that feeling, basically bracing yourself to get hit again. Before she could go help her friend by herself, a smaller blonde boy already rushed towards these two. Small, yet strong enough to push Gale away.

''Peeta what the fuck?'' Gale muttered.

''Just calm the fuck down.'' This boy, named Peeta told him.

''Not again.'' The tall blonde, now standing behind Clove, shook his head.

''Cato I swear if you don't help me at this point.'' Gale said, once he laid tackled on the ground by this small but effective Peeta.

''Then what?'' Cato frowned. ''Gonna shoot me with that gun you don't have?''

''That's pathetic.'' Clove grinned.

''I know right?'' Said Glimmer.

Though this Gale didn't want to be the one who was tackled and basically lost this fight, and got back up again. Once he tried to hit Peeta back, Katniss got in between of them and tried to intervene. Everyone else was just looking at it, while Katniss might use some help in Clove's opinion. If it wasn't for Cato, who grabbed her wrist once she took a step forward to go help there. Even though it wasn't really cold, just the usual warmth of a summer night, a shiver ran through her body. The amount of her feelings became more once he didn't just let go when she turned back to him. Was this in the sense of falling in love? That couldn't go this quick, she barely knew him 10 minutes. Or she was just simply overthinking again.

''Don't even bother going there,'' Cato told her. ''You'll never get in between of those three.''

''Oh..' She looked behind her at these two boys and Katniss trying to separate them. Not to look if she was still alright, but more to just force herself to take her eyes off this boy for just a few seconds. Then he finally let go of her arm.

Clove became aware of the whole situation here, it was around 1 am and they were standing on a basketball field which was more often used as just a place to hang instead of balling, while actually she wanted to just ask or slap this Gale, now her attention was more focused on Cato. Shit, she was so easy to distract at this point. However she wasn't hurt that easily, she didn't felt like ever falling in love again. Because once you fall in it, you basically know that you are getting hurt. But right now, even all this pain was worth it.

Or she simply needed to stop overthinking, and just act normal. Not freaking out whenever he would simply grab her arm, it was nothing. At least nothing special. It felt just like in the just friends thing, only this was really supposed to be just friends. Unlike whatever was in just the shoebox. It was always _just _nothing, while actually it was really something.

''I don't get it.'' Peeta said, once he stood with them again. While ''them'' was actually only Glimmer, Cato and Clove herself. She didn't know where the rest went, and if the rest was gone, why did Glimmer stayed?

''You don't get what?'' Cato asked him.

''What am I doing wrong?'' Peeta asked quietly, gesturing at Gale and Katniss, kissing now.

''Well it's better than fighting, I guess.'' Clove shrugged.

''Oh no, it isn't.'' Cato shook his head.

''Look, I know that I just want her to be happy.'' Peeta said. ''But she isn't happy, not at all.''

''Where's Jackie with her awesome love advice?'' Glimmer sighed. ''Well I can tell you that I know Katniss since I was 7, and-''

''Just buy her pizza. A heartshaped one, that's cute.'' Clove interrupted her. ''She simply loves pizza.''

* * *

**A/N: Where's the pizza?! o.O**

**Thank you all so much for reading this first chapter, I'd really like to know what you thought about it so far. Not that there is happened a lot yet, but okay. I just wanted to make clear that this is _not _a mainstream story in which the oh-so popular quarterback can't get his eyes off the mysterious new girl. It's not, it's about freaking murder okay. **

**Mainly Clato, but some Odesta, maybe Glarvel. And if Peeta is going to succeed, Everlark too ;)**

**If you liked it so far, and want to read more; leave a review, follow or favorite (or both) Do whatever you want to (:**

**Have a nice dayyyy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Clove rushed upstairs in the dark, though cautiously and trying to make as less noise as possible and didn't turn on the lights to make herself visible. Thanks god that she didn't met her dad downstairs, and as far as she could see, he wasn't here either. Ha, maybe she would get a way to get out of it today. She simply opened up the door of her room, and locked it behind her. Her eyes stitched around the room, but he wasn't there. Totally satisfied with the fact that she got out of it today. No beating, no new bruises. It was already 2 am by now, so probably he was just already asleep.

She stripped off her clothes, dumping them on the floor and put on her pyjamas. Lying down in bed, her phone vibrated. Basically giving a sign of life, not something she really needed right now. Though she unlocked the screen and glanced over the message, from Cato.

Hey, yesterday might have seemed a little awkward

because of the whole thing between Katniss and Gale,

but do you want to meet up somewhere?

She had to keep herself from freaking out again. Forget it, friendzone. She replied immediately, though not too fast because she would seem a little pathetic then. Still afraid to do something wrong.

_Yeah sure, time and place?_

He responded;

Just at that basketball field again, and uh, around now?

She thought about this one for a few seconds, she just laid down in her bed and she was tired as fuck. Getting downstairs would be a risk for her to meet her dad again, and once she said yes there was no turning back, even not when she would get a thousand bruises came there because of her father. Meeting a boy she just met for no longer than one hour, after freaking midnight. While there was actually a murderer around this place, who would lay a doll down in the hands after murdering someone. Seemed legit to just go.

_That's okay, but would you mind picking me up?_

_The lakeshore strangler… you know._

Not sure if she did something right to make this choice, she always went inside the wrong paths of life. There simply was a question and an answer by your opinion, but you couldn't control the consequences of these decisions. Seriously, what the fuck would be going on in her head to say such a stupid answer. Who knew what would happen? Love was just blinding once again. While actually she wanted to blame it on love, to hide her own stupid mistakes. But ah well, now it was just time to face these consequences.

Then another message showed up on her screen,

Oh yeah, that guy.. I'll be there in a quarter okay?

_Okay._

_{/\/\}_

A freaking quarter? She hopped out of bed immediately, had to get dressed quickly. While actually she wanted to spend time to decide what to wear, she just grabbed a black pair of jeans and an oversized grey sweater. Brushed her hair, and put it in a messy bun. Though a messy bun had to be perfectly messy. She had to go for the don't care look because she barely had any time left. God, it went so quickly. She had to get downstairs before Cato would be there. A doorbell at 2 am wouldn't do any good, that was for sure.

Two am, the only thing Clove knew about that time was that nothing good ever happened after two am. Well, she was fucked up by saying yes to this boy. She made a winged eyeliner, then cautiously opened up her door again. As she tiptoed down the stairs, her eyes stitched around, making sure she would be surprised by a fist against her head or something. But there was no one, and she finally could release her breath again.

Quietly she headed through the living room, feeling more stupid by every step she took. How _could _she say yes, not even knowing what the consequences would be. This whole mistake could get her into a life threatening situation, who would know? What if he would have called a whole group of boys who were already sitting at that basketball field and well yeah, she was the only girl, nope that couldn't be really save.

Just when she became more insecure about going, a black Audi was being parked in front of her house. She swallowed, then grabbed the doorknob and opened it. Outside it was colder than she expected, but she knew that there simply was no way of turning back.

Her heart was pounding once she opened up the door of his car, then took place on the seat. Actually she was more afraid of that he would see how nervous she really was, than about the fact that she really had no control over what was going to happen.

{/\/\}

But before she could even say hi to him, her phone rang. Katniss was the one who was calling. So she picked up.

''Clove where are you?'' Katniss voice spoke through the phone.

''I'm in a car.'' She shrugged, why the fuck would she ask about her location?

''Cato's car?'' Katniss asked.

''Yeah.'' Clove answered.

''Get the fuck out of there.'' She told her. ''Things aren't what they seem like, he's-''

Katniss got interrupted once Cato grabbed the phone. ''Katniss, first go fix your own damn problems before starting to talk about mine.''

''Uh-'' Clove mumbled.

She heard Katniss' voice through the phone, but couldn't hear what she was saying. She was already sure that it wasn't something positive what Katniss had to tell her, it more sounded like a warning. But now she didn't know what for. At least, could Katniss have finished that damn sentence? She did told her to get out of this car, and that things weren't what they seemed like. But in Clove's opinion there was nothing what seemed like anything, and if it seemed like nothing, it would be something if what Katniss said was true. But if _anything _would seem like _something, _she still knew _nothing_ about what was going on. No clue, no conclusion yet. So no judging either. She simply stayed in the car.

''Sorry about that.'' Cato said, giving her back her phone, then started the car and drove down the road.

''What was that about?'' She couldn't help asking, although she tried to just let it go.

''Nothing.' He answered.

''No seriously, I want something like the truth.'' She defended herself.

''No you don't, you just want a comforting lie.'' He told her. ''And in that case, I'm sorry to say it but your friend Katniss is just spreading bullshit about things she don't even know about.''

''Okay..'' She shrugged, she could go and argue with him and shit like that, but she had the impression that he wouldn't tell it anyways. The rest of the road to that basketball field thing remained in silence, but not a really awkward one. Clove couldn't tell that she was sitting there comfortable, with that weird feeling inside she couldn't be comforted that easily. Let's just say that she was alright. Once Cato parked the car in a parking spot, she loosened her seatbelts and got out of the car they sat in.

{/\/\}

She glanced over the dark field, and saw just like she expected a few other boys there. Although she hoped that it wasn't true, well that hope was gone right now. But Katniss was there too, maybe she could tell her whatever she wanted to say? Without getting interrupted by Cato. His facial expression betrayed a lot when he saw Katniss standing there too. Though he didn't asked to go somewhere else, not that she expected him to be a person who would avoid people for his own sake.

But Katniss hide herself when she saw us coming, or actually it was just standing a little bit more behind Gale. There was something going on between her and Cato, that was for sure. Only it wouldn't be called a positive thing, that was for sure.

Clove's eyes stitched around, and widened when she noticed that there were two security guards, or policemen, whatever they were, down the road. Two in only this road, and on the way to this place she had seen many more of these men in black clothes. These two had both a gun in their pockets, but they were allowed to. It was probably because of all these crimes going on. There wasn't a day without something going on, no day without violence, rapes, murders. Especially that lakeshore strangler. It wasn't a really peaceful time in this town, that was for sure.

They greeted the group they were joining, standing there close to the little fence. Just hanging in the middle of the night. Clove actually wondered why and how Katniss knew about the fact that she was in a car with Cato, it would be normal to just sleep around that time. Maybe her friend knew more about things than she did.

''Clove, I _really _need to talk to you.'' Katniss whispered, accidently loud enough for him to hear.

''Can I borrow you for a minute?'' Cato asked.

''Uh..'' Clove mumbled, not sure what to choose. Wanting to know the truth by talking to Katniss, or just went with Cato in this thing. Although she wasn't completely sure what Katniss would say, if that was the exact truth. It was more one big lie that she was living at this point. So maybe it was better to not choose anything at all.

''Nope, I'm staying here.'' She answered.

''This is important.'' Katniss shook her head, defending her own side.

Cato just simply grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her with him, away from this group.

''I fucking said that I was staying here.'' She hissed, and pulled back her arm.

He rolled his eyes as his hand grabbed her arm again, and didn't even _t__ry_ again. There was no way for her to stay there, but she didn't just walk with him. As this moment continued, the negative feelings inside of her took over, hate towards this boy, but there was fear too. However she was recalcitrant, trying to step away from this, he only strengthened his grip. The rest of the group didn't even do anything.

Maybe for the first time in forever, she accepted that what she was doing wouldn't help her, and gave up. The feeling of failure wasn't feeling good. Though he loosened his grip once they walked off the field, over the street and past one of these guards. Not sure how this would look like from their side, even though they could think of something like violence or even a rape, they didn't do anything. And what if this thing they _could _think about, was actually the truth?

He pulled her inside one of these alleys, then let go of her arm.

''Well you have to tell me now, this whole thing is pretty clear to me.'' She told him, taking one step back. ''What the fuck are you hiding?''

''Clove listen,'' He sighed. ''It's just that I might have made a few damn mistakes in my life, but you learn from mistakes, you know. Only people don't seem to forget them that easily, including Katniss. But you have to trust me, if she will tell you anything, it's a lie. One big lie, she just turns things all around.''

* * *

**A/N; Heyy lovelies, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all your support so far x**

**Do you guys believe Cato in this thing? Or do you think that he _is _really hiding something for her?**

**An even harder question would be; what do you think is going on here? ;)**

**Please let me know in a review :)**

**Love ya all xo**


	3. Chapter 3

''The lakeshore strangler struck again,'' The journalist spoke, thereafter releasing a deep breath. ''This unknown man has now a total of 24 victims in just three months. All of them are female, between the age of fourteen and twenty-one, buried with dolls in their hands. We advise for girls in this category, to not go outside in the dark alone.''

Then there was an interview with a half sobbing woman, read below that she was the mother of one of those victims. The journalist asked if she was shocked by the news, which was the most stupid question to ask in that situation.

''It's truly horrible, I can't even explain it in words.'' The woman wiped away her tears.

For a second Clove thought that it was simply cruel to film someone in this situation, just to give others an impression of what might have been going on. It was like porn, only than with feelings. People likely to watch others' misery.

''Can you tell what happened?'' The journalist asked, basically to warn others at this point.

''She just went out with her boyfriend, at 9:14 pm she left the house. I-I was never such an overprotective mother, but ever since she didn't came home after 2, I turned out to regret my mistakes,'' The woman said. ''At 2:39, exact time, her boyfriend came towards the house, completely in shock. He told me what happened, and that was basically where everything collapsed.''

{/\/\}

Clove swallowed, then turned down the volume of the tv. Ever since this whole lakeshore strangler thing had been going on, even she watched the news. It was not like she was a freaking genius who could figure out who it was, that wasn't her job either, detectives would get paid for searching out these horrible things. But more in a self-protective way, according to the fact that she always would went inside the wrong situations, that might be very useful. It actually surprised her that the whole situation with Cato in that night back then, didn't even turn out to be a complete disaster. She did figure out that that boy had a lot to hide, but she knew that boys wouldn't talk about their feelings so easily. Benefits of being a girl could include this one.

She knew that he might have lied about a few things to her, but even though she wanted the truth, she wasn't mad. She couldn't stay mad at him either. It was just like the whole love thing completely blinded her, he could treat her like shit and she would still not see it. She just kept the hope that he wouldn't take advantage of that, not that she used to be the girl who was that easily to break down and stuff, if there was a fight, she would fight back. But everything just seemed to be different this time. Sadly enough, she almost knew that _if _they would get a relationship, it wouldn't last long. She almost knew that he would cheat on her. That kind of boy it simply was, but it was worth it. Fuck prince charming, she wanted him.

It was just past four pm, Clove's dad would be at home around 6, and in the time that he came home she had to make sure that she wasn't at home at all. Just again, it was called self-protection. The last few days she succeed at least half the time to avoid him, results were less bruises, less to hide. But since yesterday evening, everything was back again.

Since that evening, she didn't have seen Cato, nor Katniss. Actually she expected her to call and tell her whatever she wanted to say anyways, but she didn't. Clove didn't heard anything from her. So maybe in this case, it was better to just let it go. Maybe Cato had figured a way out to keep her shutting her mouth, maybe she finally realised that it was no good to talk bullshit about people. Who knew? She simply decided to call him, she was bored as hell and there was literally nothing to do.

''Hey.'' His voice spoke through the phone, a little cracking because of the bad connection.

''Hey.. can you come over or something?'' She asked, a little cautiously. Biting her lip once she waited for the reaction.

''Uh, is there anyone at home?'' He asked.

''Nope.'' She answered, popping the p.

''Then I'm on my way.'' He said.

''Then I'll see you soon.'' She said.

''Okay, bye babe.'' He told her, then hung up.

Clove found herself stupidly smiling at the phone screen, then shook her head to get back in reality. Stupid love, what was love? Totally nothing what she had been feeling for the last week… Okay denying it wouldn't help her at all, she just had to admit that she did have a damn lot of feelings towards that boy, not that she wanted it, but he simply made it so easy to fall in love.

{/\/\}

After something like a quarter, the doorbell rang. Within not even a second, the thoughts of the lakeshore strangler standing in the doorpost flashed through her head. She just told herself that it was _just _Cato, and that nothing bad would happen this afternoon. She didn't felt like getting involved with some more drama, so it would not happen if it was for her sake. Clove went towards the door, though taking a deep breath, and then slowly opened it up.

''Aww!'' She smiled at the bouquet of bright red roses he brought with him, actually it overwhelmed it her a little, it just was so unexpected.

''I'm trying to be a good person before whoever tells you that I'm not, okay.'' He grinned, handling her the bouquet.

''Wait a second,'' She said when she took them from him, then quickly headed towards the kitchen to place them on the counter. She would give them water somewhat later, not that necessary right now. Then rushed back to him and hugged him, not so sure if it was in a friendly way. Though she was so happy right now, she wasn't sure if it was just a flower to say sorry, or more in a romantic way.

But that question was as good as answered as his lips met hers, Clove closing her eyes as she stood on her tip toes, leaning in to kiss him back. Her heart racing by now, in a nervous way in which she never was, but she liked this boy, a lot. But it was just the moment speaking for itself, so overwhelming that she couldn't even think. Her arms wrapped around his neck because she just couldn't hold herself in, which was something she had for a long time, these continence problems. He brushed away her hair, then kissed her neck, leaving a tingling feeling there.

Clove looked up as she heard a door falling into its lock, immediately recognizing the heavy footsteps on the floor that followed after.

''Shit.'' She mumbled.

''What's wrong?'' He asked her.

''We are going somewhere.'' She nodded, walking to the door at the back of the house. Then hissed. ''Come.''

''Alright..'' He mumbled, then followed her.

She didn't say a word, just walked away. Until the time that they stood at his matte black car, she spoke again. Her dad couldn't hear her from here anyways.

''Sorry about that.'' She sighed. ''But we have to go anywhere but here.''

''Uh, okay.'' He shrugged, getting towards his car. Clove was actually so happy that he just went with her in this thing, instead of them having an argument why they had to go away. Then she would have to explain everything about her dad, and she really felt like not doing that.

She sat down on the seat next to the driver's seat, same place as she sat before. Only that time was with really mixed feelings, especially after Katniss' call, warning her to not do things like these. She fucking told her to get out of that car. Well, she didn't, didn't regret it either. Things turned out well, well enough for a bouquet of roses.. However she did knew now that Cato had things to hide, but we all have our problems, right? He drove down the road, letting Clove figure out where to go. Except making out and trying to figure him out about things he didn't want to tell, she never actually had a normal conversation with him. But what were ''normal conversations''? Did she had to tell him how nice the weather was? No, that was awkward. Maybe things were simply not meant to be normal.

''Let's go there.'' Clove pointed at a giant Ferris wheel, which actually was the only thing able to see from here, but she was sure that there was more. It could be called a carnival date, which could be pretty damn awesome. She already knew that the feeling came from both sides, why else would he give her these flowers and make out after it all? It would not make any sense to her if it wasn't from his side.

''Uhm,'' He said. ''Alright.''

Cato stopped the car nearby the pier, where all these little fairground stalls were standing. A lot of people were walking there, though so far Clove hadn't recognized anyone. They both got out of the car, then walked towards the stalls.

{/\/\}

All good things, cotton candy was being eaten. They kissed in the Ferris wheel, again. And now, walking over the fairground, she still didn't met anyone. Clove didn't actually knew where they were, Cato had just driven to god knows where, and there was a carnival she _had _to go to. Till now, it was a success. They stopped at a shooting stall, pretty large rifles laid on the wooden bar. The stall looking just like a thing in the wild west, however, all the targets were rainbow coloured.

''Dear unicorn,'' Clove grinned while Cato handled the man the money. ''we're coming for you.''

She actually had expected this to last for hours, because these targets were pretty small and almost not able to hit. Seriously, if she would shoot, she wouldn't even hit one. Probably she would accidently hit that blonde bitch out there who tried to flirt with Cato. But he, however, shoot all of these targets in a row.

She was, well yeah, pretty surprised.

''Like wow do you have experience in shooting?'' She asked, then her eyes widened by some crazy thoughts. ''It almost makes me think that _you _are the serial killer.''

''If that would have included shooting these rainbow stars to get you a unicorn, yes I'm guilty.'' He tried to seem serious. Although he laughed at her sadistic reaction.

Ten minutes later, they walked down the pier again. Just around and around, like they did in the past two hours. Clove actually felt like a little kid holding that unicorn, but hey; she was a girl. So it seemed legit, right? After all the thing was stuffed so fluffy. Actually she was supposed to be that sadistic bitch, but now was holding a fluffy pink unicorn. As long as it had a meaning, it was okay in her opinion. She was embarrassed by herself, holding this thing. Although it was so cute. Damn it, mixed feelings.

''Oh. Hey Cato.'' A blonde girl said sarcastic as fuck, around 18 years old, could wear some more clothes in Clove's opinion.

The girl, and her coconut brown haired friend stopped to talk or something. Clove was prepared, in some kind of way she would really hurt that girl if she would try to flirt. Plus sarcasm was _her _thing. Being like, hold my unicorn, and then start fighting. It would be pretty weird. But it wasn't a girl trying to flirt.

''Hey-'' Cato replied, she just guessed that he forgot her name.

''Seems like you have a new girlfriend.'' The girl frowned, gesturing at Clove.

''Girl you don't have to act like I am a dog.'' Clove defended herself.

''Only dogs go for boners, right?'' The girl grinned.

''Bones.'' The brown haired friend of her corrected.

''Whatever.'' She shrugged. ''How many girls were in between me and this _dog_? Four, five, am I close?''

''Almost.'' Cato said, going with this sarcastic game she put on.

Clove squeezed the unicorn to not hit this girl, because she was fucking mad. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. That was it right? Just by putting the aggression in the stuffed unicorn.

''Aha,'' The blonde nodded. ''At least _I _get my own money now.''

''Well congratu-fucking-lations you have a job.'' Clove clapped her hands. ''Although the only job I can imagine you to have is a prostitute, am I right?''

''Ugh, we're leaving.'' Cato face palmed.

''Oh you tried to hurt me with that? That's cute.'' The blonde girl chuckled. ''But yeah, you _are _right. Thanks to your boyfriend over here.''

''What?!'' Clove's eyes widened.

''You heard me.'' She nodded. ''All credits used to go to him, literally.''

* * *

**A/N; *Hint hint***

**Any ideas yet? Anyone? ;)**

**Oh, by the way; I want to thank all of you for your reviews :D **

**Please leave another, and be a good person!**

**Like I already said in a previous note; this is a story about a crime. About murder, serial killers. Stuff like that. **

**Don't like don't read. But YOU could be the one fixing this mistery crime thing O_o**

**Have a nice daaay xo :p**


	4. Chapter 4

''_For so long it consumed me_

_I was obsessed with what I shouldn't be_

_I knew it was the wrong path to go down_

_But I found it almost impossible to turn around_

_Day and night, that's all that would be in my head_

_While I was out and even sleeping in my bed_

_It wrapped itself around all of my thoughts_

_Until one day, someone told me I had to close the doors_

_It was the wrong time to be going down this road_

_I knew I had to let it go, put down the load'' – Heather Burrows _

{/\/\}

''Clove!'' Cato called, then ran after her. Down the boulevard, trying not to bump into the many tourists down here.

''Go fuck yourself.'' Clove shouted back, turning around to run backwards, seeing how close he actually was. She still couldn't believe what that girl just told her. It was called something like a lover boy, she thought. Boys can make any girl desperate for love, then making them prostitutes, owing all the money for themselves. Clove didn't know whether she had to laugh or throw up by knowing this.

''Clove I'm serious, just wait for a second.'' He grabbed her arm, which she pulled out of his grip immediately.

''Well I am serious too.'' She told him. ''Go fuck yourself or find another girl to who will make fucking money for you, but I'm not into this shit.''

''I don't even want you to do that.'' He sighed.

''Then leave me alone.'' She frowned, then walked off again.

Her heart bumped so loudly she almost became afraid that whoever would look at her could see her chest beating up and down. If she didn't gave herself that not-caring attitude, she'd be crying for sure by now. She simply didn't expect him to be like this, Katniss was right, actually. Things weren't what they seemed like. And it seemed to be _nothing _but this was actually a lot what wasn't right. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what was right. Like seriously, could these ''bad boys'' how they were called, not put a warning sign on themselves? Like ''Hey, I am going to fuck up your feelings''.

She walked down the wooden stairs, leading to the beach. According to the footsteps, Cato was still following her. She dropped the unicorn, making an object where he could fall over or something. She didn't need that stupid thing anymore, actually she would rather kick it after. But the first thing she kicked in, was the sand. Causing it to get all into her shoes, ugh the struggle of sand.

Cato stopped in front of her, blocking her this time to not walk away again. However the beach was so wide, she just could turn away and run.

''Tell me, what do you want?'' She crossed her arms. ''Or rather, why don't you just walk away?''

''You simply don't get it.'' He said.

''Oh I do, trust me.'' She faked a laugh. ''I just don't think that you understand your own damn business here. But I'm not buying it.''

''You don't seem very sad in my opinion.'' He asked cautiously.

''Cato for fucks sake do not act all weak here. But I cannot look at you the same way as before, now I know that you have been manipulating so many girls-''

''Shut your mouth.'' He said. ''We'll discuss this in the car.''

''Oh you thought that I would just come with you right now?'' She frowned.

''Yup.'' Cato shrugged. ''I bet you don't want to walk all the way home, do you?''

''Ugh okay.'' She said, then went with him towards the car again. First all the way over the beach again, she couldn't even look at him. Not without crying, or punching him in the face. Probably the last one, she didn't cry that easily. Or just became better at hiding feelings.

''But you didn't really thought that I would be totally okay with knowing this, did you?'' She asked.

''Honestly I didn't thought that you would know it at all.'' He sighed.

''You made them fucking prostitutes-''

''Seriously, shut your mouth.'' He said. ''I love you okay.''

''Well that escalated quickly.'' Clove shrugged.

{/\/\}

Clove didn't know what he did, and why it was working so well. But she actually shut her mouth, knowing that if people would hear this shit, they would get him in trouble with the police and get in jail and stuff. Which actually he did deserve, to just get locked up, not able to hurt girls anymore. What he did was really unacceptable, that was for sure. And she knew that it was so dumb to walk with him right now, especially to get in a car with him. He could drive anywhere. Though she didn't want to look scared or something, so she just acted like nothing was going on.

Until they got at the car, she became aware of the fact that she was literally asking for trouble by doing this. But to take some action and walk away from this shit, the adrenaline in her took over and she just did not want to seem weak enough to walk away. So she just sat down on the seat, slamming the door closed after she moved both her legs in the car too.

Cato immediately started the car and drove out of the parking spot, in no time on the road again.

Clove looked up confusedly. ''I thought that we were going to talk in the car?''

''Guess what you are doing right now?'' Cato said.

''I didn't meant to talk in a driving car?''

''I'm not going to stop in the middle of a road.'' He rolled his eyes. ''Is it that hard for you to just act normal at this point?''

''Let me tell you that it's not normal to freaking manipulate so much girls, force them to owe you money, and get away with it. And then you expect _me _to act normal? Like what the fuck is going on in your head?'' Clove spat. ''Are you even aware of what you have done? Because you should.''

''Clove..''

''Just tell me why you even are driving me home?'' She said.

''Who says that I am?'' He frowned, driving inside a smaller road. Clove knew that they weren't supposed to go in here. And holy shit, she was nervous of whatever was going to happen. She had walked on the wrong path again, went really wrong this time. Because she simply didn't know where she was at, literally.

{/\/\}

Cato parked the car in the parking lot of a small weird restaurant or something. Though they both didn't got out of the car, just here to talk, she guessed. Actually Clove was surprised that she didn't had got the whole lover boy clique arguing against her or something. She already knew that that was going to happen, because she simply didn't work with the plan.

''First of all, I am sorry about all this.'' He told her.

''You are not sorry, don't even bother saying it.'' Clove said. ''If this is a weird technique of still trying me to fuck people for your money, you are wrong about me. I don't do these things.''

''Clove I don't even want you to do shit like that.'' He told her.

''You did want so much other girls to do it, I am not an exception or something.''

It was hard for her to mark herself as just another girlfriend of him, but it was true. Well actually she wasn't his girlfriend yet, she would better label herself as a target. Just another girl who's trust was going to be fucked up by this boy, seriously how did she get in such a situation? Clove always thought that she was above that level of people, but clearly she was just as dumb to get into these things. Basically embarrassed by her own stupid thinking.

''Well actually you _are_ an exception-'' Cato said.

''You can't put so many girls in such a shitty situation, and then expect things to totally work out if you want them to. Life doesn't work that way.'' She shook her head. ''But did you actually expected _me_ to well yeah, do all these things?''

''At first, yeah actually I did.'' He nodded. ''I-I just started to like you more than I originally planned.''

''Since when do you plan falling in love?'' She looked up at him.

''Money.'' Cato answered. ''It's all about money.''

''Money?'' She raised an eyebrow.

''Well yeah, I thought that that was clear.'' He looked at her. ''I simply needed the money, okay? It was a great opportunity to get fucking much money, but once I came into this whole thing, I became aware of the fact that I wouldn't get out that easily.''

''Money blinds people.'' Clove nodded.

Although she didn't knew what she had to believe or not, however it seemed like he told her the truth. It all could be one conspiracy between this clique behind him, but Clove actually began to understand how it would be in his situation. Still she was aware of the fact that it was an awful thing which shouldn't be done, and could not be accepted. Just the imagine of how many girls' lives would be ruined by this thing. But after all, Cato had one point. Once you would get in a clique like this, you wouldn't get out of it so easily. Whoever part of this clique was, they would do the same thing. It was the type of group parents would warn their daughters for, so did her mother, actually.

''But you are not alone in this thing?'' She asked.

''Nope.'' He answered.

''Then it's a group of boys who do the same thing?'' She said.

''Yeah, you're getting closer.'' Cato nodded.

''Can I ask who these people are?'' 'She asked, cautiously this time.

''What do you think I am? I'm not going to betray them or something.'' He frowned. ''And neither are you, because you will get into some serious trouble if you spill a word out about this.''

''I uh.. okay.'' Clove sighed, maybe she should really shut her mouth. Like seriously what would these friends of him do? Not sure if they were called friends, actually.

''I never expected that a single choice would fuck up everything so much.'' He shook his head. ''I guess I simply should have said no.''

''Can't you just leave or something?'' Clove asked. ''Just get over with it.''

''If it was that easy, I would. But if I would leave and they would keep on doing their work, I could be a danger for them, which could get them into jail.''

''Well they belong in that freaking jail.'' She nodded.

Things got weirder and more complicated inside of her head. How cruel it could be, whatever he had done to so many girls. It seemed that Cato himself was actually a victim of this whole thing too. But he was just a part of it, and now she knew about it, she had to shut her mouth about anything. What if that clique would just shoot a bullet through her head because she knew too much. Clove almost began to feel a little, what was that called, sympathy for this boy. Then she realised that this was exactly what he wanted. This was how these things were done, these boys simply want the sympathy, the trust, and then ruin everything again. Maybe she had to not over rush things before it would get more difficult and she would get into trouble again.

''But that is just the thing about making mistakes, I guess. They are not that easily forgotten.'' Cato sighed. ''And I know that I have made them too, but life does not simply come with an instruction book. If it would exist, I would need it now, that's for sure.''

''Everyone has things in their past they want to change.'' She said.

''But why can't we just do that? Just overdo things we should have done differently.''

''We can, actually. It's called a second chance, you know.'' Clove told him.

''How do you get one?'' He looked up. ''You don't _get _one, you have to _earn _them.'' She nodded. ''Because things which are earned, are not lost as easily as you would just get something. However, it takes some damn time.''

''Time and trust.'' He kissed her on her forehead. ''But I promise that it'll be worth it.''

Thoughts raced through her head, as she began to get aware of the fact that the whole second chance conversation was not only about that clique and the mistake of getting involved with this lover boy, money thing. It was about her? Things were getting clear to her now. But as much as she hoped that everything he said was true, she knew that it could be just a usual talk to still get her working for him. Although it really didn't seem like that. Honestly, she knew that money blinded people. It all was true, that love could hurt so much, that it was like walking on eggshells. But as long as it seemed worth it, it was okay.

''You'll get your second chance, that's for sure. Probably because I am such an idiot who can give people 8 chances before I realise that I'm doing something stupid .'' She nodded. ''But uh, would you mind driving towards home?''

''Sure thing.'' He started the car, drove in reverse out of the parking place, then down the road again. The feeling she had when she got in this car was gone, it was used to be a uncomfortable thing, but now it just seemed okay. At least it seemed good enough. It was getting late, late and dark. 10 pm, and in these four hours she had made some damn mistakes, and stupid choices. But they were worth it, and turned out good. Although they could have went really, really wrong. It was up to the positive, this time.

''Though I am a little curious, who gave you the opportunity for this _job_?'' Clove asked once they drove on the highway.

''Don't be shocked by this, please don't be.'' He sighed.

''Pff, I'm not shocked that easily.'' She grinned.

''Peeta.'' Cato answered.

''What?!'' Her eyes widened. ''Peeta?!''

''We used to call him lover boy, just for fun you know. But things get scary when nicknames become real.'' He nodded.

''Oh god, what about Katniss? I gave him fucking love advice that night!'' She face palmed.

''Oh, Katniss is involved too.'' Cato nodded. ''Don't be stupid enough to believe that she is not involved _because _she is a girl. She's guilty all the same.''

Confused. That was the best way to describe Clove's feelings right now. But things got a lot more clear to her, this group she had been thinking about, was probably just the group boys they met on the basketball field. Including Gale, Peeta and Katniss. It made sense now. Although Katniss tried to warn her from getting involved too, that was why there was this negative thing between her and Cato. If Katniss would try to keep her away from Cato, he wouldn't succeed in whatever his plans were. But the only thing was that Clove now knew what she was up to, in which situation she actually put herself in by walking a wrong path again. But after all, not all wanderers are lost. They are simply smart enough to walk paths where they never have been before, they would never know where it was going to lead them.

She stared out of the window, to the lights of the lampposts, lighting up the road. To the houses far away, only able to see by the lights they left on in the house. And then on the road-

''Is that an arm?'' She raised an eyebrow, gesturing at something bloody in the berm of the highway.

* * *

**I hope that some things are clear to you right now? **

**Do you all have any ideas about what is going to happen further in the story? Just guess something, I'd love to know ;)**

**Leave a review, follow and favorite! Live your damn life because you are still able to. Do whatever makes you a happy motherfucker.**

**Have you guys ever heard of Jack the Ripper...?**

**HAVE A NICE DAY, no wait. A awesome life. That'd be great ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

''The police shall investigate these limbs.'' The man of the news spoke.

Clove sighed, staring at the tv screen. News was supposed to be new, not old news from two weeks ago. She had seen that arm back then when Cato drove over that highway, a bloody arm it was. And for some reason, she still felt like she was so close to it all. The arm next to the highway, whoever dumped it there, the Lakeshore Strangler. It all felt so close to her, which wasn't really positive because this was talking about serial-killers. She honestly didn't want to think about it anymore. She just tried to get over it, and forget it. Easier said than done though.

It even scared her once her phone started ringing, although she never used to be a person who would fear anything, more like the opposite, sarcastic and sadistic version of that. She picked up the phone like it was nothing, what it actually was. It was nothing, just overthinking as usual.

''Hey!'' She heard Katniss' voice through the speaker. Clove hadn't spoken to her ever since she knew what the group was really up to. Maybe it was better for her to just leave it all alone, at least them, just not going to get into any trouble. Because there obviously would be trouble, a group who tried to get girls into prostitution, it was almost impossible to say that they had never been at a police office. And clearly her friend, Katniss, was into this all too. Although Katniss didn't knew about the fact that she had heard this from Cato, Clove wasn't planning on telling her either.

''Hey..'' Clove replied. Drowning in her own thoughts, she couldn't hear whatever Katniss was telling her. So she shook her head, just like she could skip thinking by doing that.

''-So there is that festival this eve, not really far from here, and we wanted to ask if you felt like coming with us?''

''Who is _we_?'' She frowned.

''Uhm-'' Katniss said, ''Peeta, Gale, Marvel, Glimmer and Cato. And hopefully you too.''

Clove rolled her eyes once she heard all their names, including Cato's. Nothing changed from last time, that was for sure. So that was the group, Peeta, Gale, Marvel, Cato and Katniss. Glimmer was innocent, she guessed. And no one who was innocent could ever be save in a group like that. Clove had to go, although she kind of hated Glimmer, she didn't deserve this. Five against one, that blonde girl would never win it. But even though Clove was already sure about going, she tried to play it innocent, completely not knowing about anything.

''Why aren't Jackie and Annie coming?'' She asked.

''Oh, they were busy.'' Katniss said. ''But if you are coming, we'll pay for you.''

''Do you have too much money or something?'' Clove fake chuckled.

Katniss laughed, not replying to her question. ''So what time can we pick you up?''

''I don't know, what time does it start?'' Clove asked, then became aware of the fact that she was actually trying to get her into shit. And even worse, it was working.

''At nine.'' Katniss answered. ''We'll be at your house around eight, okay?''

''Yeah sure.''

''Okay, I'll see you then.''

''Bye.'' Clove rolled her eyes, then hung up. Great, instead of her walking the path of trouble, it came her way this time. Although it was a choice she had made to go, but this was necessary for Glimmer's sake. Her blonde _friend_ who probably was dumb enough to just walk into that shit. And outside of the things that were going on in that group, a festival would be a perfect location for the Lakeshore Strangler to search another victim. Friends with the person or not, he would always succeed. It was just an awful thing that was going on in the town and there was nothing to stop him from killing people. It was completely unnecessary to murder over fifteen innocent girls within three months. This man was crazy, nothing more than a real psychopath.

{/\/\}

Somewhat later that eve, Gale's car which they used to get toward the festival, was being parked in a parking spot. During the whole ride Clove had tried to ignore Cato, Gale or anyone else from the group, including Katniss. That little betrayer was part of the group too, as he had told her. Cato tried to get her attention several times, Clove simply refused to speak a word to him. She was simply talking to Glimmer, only this blonde girl who sat next to her in the back of the car.

She followed the rest of the group once they stepped out of the car, a big field of grass was used as parking place, but by her own surprising, there were no more cars except two of them. There was no music, no festival, nothing was there. Only lies, they were always present whenever she would get along with this group. These little liars just simply made up the whole festival. Clove already lost her trust in them, and actually wondered _why_ she even kept seeing them, knowing that once upon a time she would be in big trouble. And the problem was, once upon a time could be anytime, anywhere.

''But where _is_ that festival?'' Glimmer asked, her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

''That's something I'd like to know too.'' Clove nodded.

''Probably somewhere at this meatball called Earth.'' Gale shrugged. ''Clearly not here.''

''Then why are we here?'' She asked, getting straight to the point. No time for filthy lies anymore.

''Honestly, I don't know.'' Peeta looked up.

Clove rolled her eyes after she already noticed that they were going to fake shit, tell more lies, and pretend like they didn't know anything. There had to be a reason, even the smallest thing would make this whole situation making sense. And to know why, she had to ask. Just keep asking, trying to pick up signs, pushing people to their limits. There simply was no other way, although she wished for one.

''So you want to tell me that we are standing in the middle of nowhere, because of nothing?'' Glimmer frowned, basically taking Clove's words out of her mouth.

''Eh-'' Peeta began.

''Yes.'' Gale interrupted him, whatever he wanted to say. Maybe it was important, maybe not. Not that it still mattered, the words were already swallowed and not spoken.

But it already started to make a little more sense to her, Katniss offered to pay, she was not even supposed to bring money because she could get away or something. Actually the real question to ask was; away from what? Maybe it was only meant for this group to get here, maybe it was a meeting with someone or something, but then why were she and Glimmer here too? When Clove made eye contact with Katniss for less than a second, she saw her looking away immediately. That girl definitely had something to hide from her, and she had to know what.

''Okay, then why aren't we leaving?'' Clove asked.

''We are _not_ leaving.'' Gale shook his head.

''Why not?'' She raised an eyebrow.

''You know, fuck it all.'' Cato sighed. ''Give me the car keys-''

''And then what?'' Gale asked with a pretty serious expression on his face. ''You mean that you are going to leave us? We cannot let you do that, you know that right?''

''I'm just bringing her home, that's all.''

''You can't leave.''

''Eh-'' Clove mumbled, but got interrupted by these two.

''She doesn't have to be involved with all this.'' Cato told him. ''If she wants to leave, she _is _going to leave.''

''Involved in wh-'' She asked.

''Yeah, involved with what, Cato?'' Marvel frowned, playing it completely innocent.

''Oh for fucks sake, how stupid do you think I am?'' Clove said, now that she wasn't being interrupted.

An awkward silence remained in the group for a while, no one was speaking a word anymore, afraid to say something wrong and betray the whole thing. There was obviously shit going on in between of those five, but Clove didn't knew if it was associated to what Cato had told her in the car. Nor she knew why he was trying to not involve her into this, why on earth would he even try to get her out of trouble? Cato simply grabbed the car keys out of Gale's hand, gesturing her to come while he walked towards the car again. Though she wasn't that sure if she really had to leave now, yes she wanted to, but then Glimmer would be left alone with this group. Strange things were going to happen, she could feel that, there wasn't a really good mood hanging around here. And honestly, all these things were going a little too fast for her, less than two weeks ago she didn't even know who these four boys were. When these boys were _just _friends of Katniss' boyfriend.

Clove had tried to fucking stand up for Katniss, and what got she in return? Trouble. Katniss probably knew that this was going to happen, she was already involved within this thing, and as Cato said, she was guilty all the same. Yeah, that was how it all started, and now they stood on a field of grass in the middle of nowhere. Probably waiting for something to happen, because there would be no other reason to be here.

''You're coming or what?''

''Err-'' She mumbled.

''She can't just leave now.'' Gale said.

''Can you fucking stop interrupting me?'' Clove shook her head. ''But after all you are right, I cannot leave this place without knowing what's going on here. So do me a favour, and just tell me?''

''These lips are sealed.'' Katniss said.

''Why can't you guys just tell why we are here?'' Glimmer asked. ''I mean, what is so important on this field of grass?''

''Can't we just tell them, it's not like they can run away now or something?'' Peeta asked the others.

''No.'' Marvel answered. ''They will find out themselves.''

''This is kind of annoying.'' Clove sighed. But knowing that it was really not supposed for them to leave this place, was actually frightening. It was more than stupid for her to even come to this place, even though she knew what kind of group this was. Going to a festival actually seemed to be too good to be true, while she stood there, legs getting tired of standing in the same position for more than fifteen minutes, so she changed it. Actually she wanted to be alone with Cato for a while, maybe he would tell her things, like he had done in the car. But thinking that he was completely on her side wasn't true either, and she really didn't knew how much she could trust him or not.

{/\/\}

They stood there for another ten minutes, in nothing but silence, the only thing what could be heard was the wind, and people releasing a deep breath. It began to get a little chillier as the dusk showed up the sky. Clove became aware of the fact that _they, _as Peeta had said, only included Glimmer and her, the rest was all involved into this plan they didn't know anything of. And being at this place, was because of them. According to Glimmer's body language, Clove discovered that she didn't know anything about what was going on, and actually was terrified about what was, or wasn't going to happen. Body language could say more than words could, Katniss looked away at every single eye contact she made, she definitely had something to hide. However she was not sure how people would see her at this point.

Silence until the noise of another car came closer, everyone looked up at the silver coloured car driving on the field of grass, in their direction. She was sure that this was a person they waited for, not a thing. Cato walked a few steps closer to her, when the car was being parked next to Gale's. The door opened up, she watched a bold man stepping out of it. He was pretty thin, although his biceps were able to see, with an anchor as tattoo. The only muscles that were able to see, actually. Mid forties, to her estimate. The skin below his cheekbones was a bit sunken, his eyes as good as hollow. She could describe this person as a creepy one, knowing that whatever he had to do here, would bring no good.

''We had a deal?'' The man asked, his voice surprisingly low.

''Yup.'' Gale nodded, taking the lead in whatever this plan was. The man's eyes glanced around the group, then set a step forward to her. She raised her eyebrows as he looked up and down her body.

''If you're planning on counting flaws you better look another way.'' Clove said. ''I didn't came here to be judged.''

''I did not came here to judge either.'' The man grinned.

''Prepay.'' Gale said, holding up his hand.

''Whoa wait, what?'' Her eyes widened. ''You really thought that I-''

''What for do you think I came here?'' The man frowned, handing Gale 100 dollar.

''To go fuck yourself.'' Clove answered, setting a step back. She bumped into Cato, who apparently stood behind her. But he didn't even react.

''Well, are you coming. I ain't got all day.'' The man said.

''No?'' She answered, still overwhelmed by this.

''Clove he already paid, you have to go.'' Marvel told her.

Clove sighed, now really regretting that she didn't just left this place, that she even came here. She could have known this, but hell no she wasn't going with this creep.

''She isn't going.'' Cato told him. ''Go pick someone else.''

''No, I want her.'' The man pulled her towards his car. She would do anything to not cooperate, trying to stop walking, pushing him away from her. She was actually terrified that he would succeed in getting her into that car, so she kept recalcitrant in every step she made. This was panic. Nothing but panic. And she needed to get out of his grip. Only three steps to the door of the car. A silent hope sparked up in her as she heard the sirens of a police car. Maybe they would notice?

''Dude, I told you that she is not going with you.'' Cato got in between of her and this man, pushing him a step back. ''Pick one of those two, or leave.''

''Cato!'' Gale shouted.

''Okay fine, I'll take that other brunette.'' The man said. ''But hurry up.''

''I uh-'' Katniss mumbled, getting fooled by her own business.

''Yeah that's fine.'' Marvel softly pushed her forward. Katniss really hesitated before getting into that car, but after all she did found herself sitting on that seat. Clove saw her friend in a complete other situation now, but actually she could laugh about this, Katniss just dug a hole for her and fell in it by herself.

''Shit.'' Marvel muttered as he watched the police car racing over the grass field too. Followed by two other police cars and one on a motor. The three cars followed the silver one of the man who just drove away from this place, the motor headed towards them.

''I think that I can really appreciate the fact that I'm blonde right now.'' Glimmer nodded.

''Seriously, what the fuck do you think you're doing?'' Gale walked up to Cato. ''You're fucking up the whole business here.''

''Well you don't seem to have a problem with sending your girl to fuck a stranger.'' Cato answered. ''But I don't want Clove to get into this.''

''Oh for fucks sake, she's just another girl we use.'' Gale shouted by now.

''Yup thanks.'' Clove nodded with her hand on her heart. ''Very flattering.''

''Bring two more cars here.'' The policeman spoke into a little microphone, attached to an earplug.

''Yeah great, and now were are getting arrested.'' Peeta sighed. ''We shouldn't have let Katniss go.''

''How can you even care about that right now?'' Marvel frowned.

''Maybe other people _do_ have a heart.'' Glimmer looked down, the pain in her voice was clearly there. ''What if she doesn't come back?''

* * *

**A/N: Mixed feelings towards Katniss, I guess? I honestly hope that this chapter gets you a little more into the ''business'' of this group... hate in between of Gale and Cato. And then there was police. Find out what's going to happen in the next chapter ;).**

**Review what you think, because your opinion is obviously very important :D**


	6. Chapter 6

''I have told you so many times, I do not know what you're talking about.'' Clove tried to stand her ground, to make it clear to them that she wasn't involved in this thing. It was already late in the evening, and it was probably one of the worst situations to spend it at the police office. The group got separated and all had to explain this shitty situation to an officer. Including her and Glimmer, who were actually more victims of this whole thing.

''About that man, what did he exactly look like?'' The brown haired man in front of her asked, crossing his arms as he sat back into the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

''He was bold,'' Clove answered. ''And thin.''

''Could you be a little more specific?''

''Uh, he had an anchor tattoo on his arm?'' She said. ''I don't remember really much, I only know that I had to get away from him, not get close to see every detail, you know.''

''Okay, you've helped more than enough.'' The man nodded.

More than enough actually not seemed really positive in Clove's opinion. She wondered what the others had told them, and what not. Would some of them stay here overnight? Maybe even longer than just a night, they would really go to jail for this. How much effect would all this actually have on her? There were a lot of questions to be asked, although they weren't going to be answered that easily. Though the only way of getting them answered, was to simply ask.

''What about the others?'' She swallowed. ''What have they told?''

''Does that matter?'' The man asked in return. ''You aren't lying to me, are you?''

''No, no of course not.'' She said. ''I'd just like to know their side of the story. It all just depends on perspectives.''

''And you don't have to know these things, not necessary for you to know. I'll speak to those other officers right now, you'll stay here for a few minutes. I tell you when I know what is going to happen, okay?''

''Yeah sure.'' Clove nodded, like she had a choice in this or something.

The man got up from his chair, abandoning the desk on his side. He just headed out of the room, leaving her there. She released a deep sigh once she was alone in this room, no noise was made except the annoying ticking of the clock, and her own damn breathing. At first when she came her, she was frightened as hell, but now she actually started to calm down and become aware of the situation which was reality, not just a stupid dream. She could wish it was a dream, because her parents were really going to kill her when they would hear that she was at the police office. Which actually meant that her dad would beat her until she laid crying at the floor, while she wasn't a quickly crying person at all. And her mother would just stand by doing nothing, as usual.

She looked around the room, dossiers laid down on the desk. She wanted to see them, but was terrified that he would come back at that moment. In this short time there couldn't be gathered really much information about this group she had been dealing with, not so sure if she still could call them friends. Actually she was a little worried up about Katniss, although she hated her for what she had done. She didn't heard anything about her ever since she got into that car, but it was only an hour ago. Though that man could not be able to bring her back to the place where he picked her up, which meant that she was still with him, wandering somewhere, or arrested as well. There was simply no other option, and all options weren't really positive. And honestly she didnt want any of this group to get in jail, although it was their own damn fault with this business they had.

{/\/\}

The door was being opened, and shut behind as the man walked into his office again.

''I'm sorry to tell you, but you have to stay here during this night. It's already late, we'll do further investigation tomorrow.'' He told her.

''Oh.'' She looked down. Bunch of disappointment, actually. Knowing that she had told the truth about herself in this situation, sure about the fact that she was a victim in this thing, meant that the others had involved her into their stories. Little betrayers, all of them.

''You can make one phone call, so if you want to call your parents or something, go ahead.'' He said.

''Thanks but uh-'' She mumbled. ''I don't need to call anyone.''

''That's the first time I hear a sixteen year old saying that she does _not _want to call.'' He grinned. ''May I ask why?''

''The person I want to talk to is already here.'' She answered.

''Your parents are here?'' He asked.

''I do not want to talk to my parents.'' She shook her head, hesitating a bit of saying it. ''Cato Hadley, please?''

''You cannot talk to others here.'' The man shook his head. ''But we'll make an exception for you, if you tell me why him? I mean, after all you told me that these boys got you into this situation?''

''I don't know, he can comfort me when I'd need it.'' She shrugged. ''And I guess that this is a very necessary moment.''

''Alright then.'' He nodded. ''You can go to room 12B, it's upstairs. We'll show you your cell later.''

''Okay.'' She got up from the chair, as she slowly walked through the door.

{/\/\}

It was kind of ironic, actually. Cato had never comforted her, simply told her the truth. And this truth was hard, not to be described as comforting at all. But she was sure about the fact that he was able to, once upon a time. She headed through these white halls, eyes stitching around the place. Most of the people walking here were male, in between of twenty and forty years. Many of them had tattoos, and looked pretty scary. Clove knew, however, that she not would be fooled by how someone would get dressed. It would be a judgement, and she didn't prefer to judge people before knowing them. Although, most of the real criminals were the ones with ties and suits.

Once she walked up the stairs, and through the hall on the first floor, she stood in front of room 12B. She took a deep breath before opening up the door, knowing that Cato's reaction might be a little different than she would hope for. Maybe the officer was right, and was it really insane to talk to him right now. But after all she would be crazy enough to still do it.

''Hey..'' She mumbled once she got inside of the room, shutting the door behind her. She found Cato sitting in this half empty room with only a bench and a few chairs in it. He got up immediately after she shut the door, and walked towards her.

''What did you told them?'' He asked.

''God, I was expecting a hug or something?'' Clove said.

''Tell me.'' He rolled his eyes.

''You have to know that I am a bad liar.'' She nodded. ''I only speak truth and fluent sarcasm.''

''Sarcasm can be a lie.''

''Sarcasm is never a lie. It just depends on how stupid the person is which you speak it to.'' She shook her head.

''Fine,'' He said. ''for how long can we talk?''

''Probably not long enough to explain all this.'' She sighed.

''I-I'm sorry.'' He told her. ''It's just that I don't prefer sitting in this building for a week, where after they're going to investigate more, and I can be here for up to a year, okay?''

''A year?!'' She repeated. ''Why that long?''

''It's not legal to be in this business, you know.'' He shrugged. ''Damn you.'' She shook her head, then hugged him, burying her face into his shirt.

''Are you crying?'' He frowned after a while, finally wrapping his arms around her too.

''No.'' She mumbled.

''Damn you really are a bad liar.'' He said, slightly stroking her back to calm her down or something, while actually he had no idea what he was doing. ''But tell me why on earth you would cry over me?''

''No, no. You're already getting me wrong. I can't cry. '' She said, pulling back from the hug without any tears on her face.

''You _can't _cry?'' He frowned.

''It's socially unacceptable for me to cry see,'' She shrugged. ''You're already judging me, saying that I'm a bad liar by telling the truth. Sometimes, Cato, something is concerned as a lie. While actually it's just an not-believed truth.''

It took him some seconds to get it clear in his head what she actually was saying, or even more how to respond to this.

''I don't think I will ever put up an argument against you.'' He said after a while.

''Afraid to lose?'' She chuckled.

''Let's say that I don't like the feeling of people being smarter than me.''

''God, you must have felt terrible in college.'' She said. ''Poor you.''

''You aren't very good in faking sympathy either.'' He grinned.

''Time's up.'' Someone opened up the door, once Clove looked behind herself, she noticed that it was a guard, of course. Too bad, actually. She just started liking where this conversation was going. Although it wasn't that serious, she just loved when people would admit that she was smarter than them, because everyone always underestimated her in whatever because she was only 5'3 tall. Plus she liked him, so that made a perfect combination and this guard was about to take it away.

''Who ever said that we're done?'' She crossed her arms.

''_I_ do, right now.'' The man nodded. ''Come on, get out of here by yourself or I'll help you with that.''

Clove rolled her eyes, then decided to just walk out of this room. It definitely would be a lot easier, and less painful to walk out by herself. She didn't trust these guards anyways. Once she headed through the door, there was another man in a black uniform, who gestured her to come with him. She looked around, to see what Cato was doing. But to be able to see that, she had to look down. The guard trying to use these handcuffs, Cato however, didn't feel like that and tried to get out of the grip of this guard.

She didn't look up from this, didn't surprise her at all. For her it wasn't that hard to get into a cell or something, she would be free tomorrow. Cato on the other hand, would be here for a week and then maybe up to a freaking year. As she became aware of the fact that this wasn't a real innocent situation. This wasn't a game, this was some serious shit. She didn't know where she would spend this day, but she was almost sure that if Cato had to be in prison for a year, which was way too long in her opinion, he would probably go to an overfull one, especially because there were a lot of crimes nowadays, he could forget a private cell.

''It's a thirty minute drive from here.'' The guard told her once they headed outside towards one of the police cars.

Everything was so exaggerated, there didn't happen anything and now all this. Clove just responded by a deep sigh, which said more than words could tell in this situation. She still didn't get why she had to spend one night in that fucking jail. One night was nothing compared to what others had. She didn't do anything, as far as she knew. Why couldn't she just go home? But maybe it was exactly that she didn't do anything, maybe she should have done something. From the time that Cato told her about everything, she could have gone to report them at this police office. But she didn't, maybe that made her guilty as well?

Clove hesitated for a few seconds before stepping into this car, which would lead her to hell, that was for sure. There would be people who committed crimes and murders. There would be ones who would be executed there, in the worst cases. And then there was her, only spending there the night while she didn't do _anything._ It wasn't fair at all, but compared to what these people would have been through she couldn't complain at all.

Against her will, she got inside the police car which would lead her to that jail. Cato was in another car, so she was all alone now. The further the police man drove, the more awkward the silence became. But the awkwardness was the last thing bothering her right now. She worried so much more about what was going to happen. Clove simply kept staring through the window, avoiding any sign of contact with this policeman, which she started to hate. During this drive, she noticed that a lot of people looked at this car as they drove by. Didn't surprise her though, every single time as a police car was near, everyone had that ''Shit police'' feeling. But when there was someone in the back of the car, that person caught more of the attention. This time Clove sat in a complete other perspective.

{/\/\}

As predicted, half an hour later they arrived at a big building, which from the outside looked more as a very large house than as a prison. Yet there weren't much windows. Clove frowned as she glanced over this jail, then looked over the policeman for explanation.

''I don't know what you've expected, but there's a clear difference between a jail and a prison.'' He told her.

''And that is?'' She asked.

''A prison is for the real serious causes, for the ones who will stay for a year or longer. A jail is more like a place where you stay during the process.'' He answered. ''You'll stay in this _jail_.''

''Uh, okay.'' She shrugged. ''So that means that there are no insane people in there?''

''I can't guarantee you that.'' He shook his head. ''These people aren't staying here for fun.''

Clove nodded and got out of the car, seeing the other one in which Cato sat, being parked close to theirs. They came out of that car too and waited for the policeman with whom she was in the car. She went as she was supposed to, following the man towards the entrance of this windowless house. It was kind of weird how there were only walls surrounding the building, she wondered if there was any daylight inside. Once the four, Cato and the other man a few steps behind Clove, got inside the building, they slightly separated the ways.

But just before she would go into another hall than Cato went, he tried to communicate with her, what the policemen didn't really like.

''Clove?'' He asked.

''Hmm?'' She looked up.

''I don't know what is going to happen, but remember that you're a diamond,'' He told her. ''And they cannot break you.''

* * *

**So yeah, jail time. **

**I guess that this is this only chapter not having the Lakeshore Strangler involved, but I'm kind of curious how you all picture him.**

**Soooo... review your opinion of the chapter, story so far, or who you think is that Lakeshore Stranger (Or how he looks like)**

**Have a nice daayyy xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellloo lovelies. Thank you all, again, for your support so far. It really means a lot to me xo.**

**Hope you all have an awesome summer so far :3**

**Enjoy reading, some shit is going to happen ;)**

* * *

The night was a hell, although Clove didn't even had to share a cell or something. There was a strange feeling inside of her, keeping her awake for the whole night. It was just weird for her to be in a place like this, and then even spend the night there, in a cell of around 64 square feet. The bed taking one third of its place, leaving not much space left according to the fact that there was a toilet, a build-in small sink and a little drawer in the cell too. She had spent the whole night staring at the dirty ceiling, leakage spots, as she could tell.

By the time she had to wake up, what for her was nothing more than just get out of bed because she was already awake, yet tired as hell, Clove dragged her ass out of the bed. Bones were hurt a little, as cause of the not really comfortable bed. It actually disappointed her that she couldn't even sleep for an hour or so. She just always experienced trouble whenever she would spend the night in a unfamiliar place. She sighed once she sat up, head booming. The whole night she just thought about a thousand things, it was her mind that kept her awake. Mostly because she wondered for an answer, then questioned every answer coming as she finally thought of one.

So now she still wondered how the rest was doing, they would probably just sit in their cells, being just woken up. Honestly she didn't give a damn about how Marvel, Gale or Peeta were doing right now, but the fact that Cato sat here in this jail too bothered her to hell. She knew that all of them deserved it to be here, because it _was _terrible what they had done to so many girls. Maybe this was just better for now, maybe they really belonged here behind bars.

She turned open the tap of the little built-in sink, after a small two seconds a drain of cold water flowed out, then she splashed some water in her fact to wake herself up. Yet two seconds was pretty long for water to start flowing, according to the fact that it wasn't winter and the waterworks could be frozen. God knew how long this cell was abandoned, she however, already knew that she would never get an answer on that question, so told herself to just let it go. She simply overthought way too many things. After brushing her teeth, getting dressed, she wondered what she exactly got ready for. All of the prisoners here got waken up, but for what? Would there be breakfast or something, because she was actually hungry. Stomach growling the whole time.

But then her thoughts went back to that evening, yesterday evening. The night on which a festival was, as Katniss had told her. Katniss! What about her? Clove's eyes widened once she realised that ever since that car of the man disappeared, she didn't heard anything of her. If the police had a sign of her, at least could they have told her that? Although Clove still had strong hating feelings towards her ''friend'', but she was quite worried about what actually happened. And knowing that she did fucking betray her, Katniss was still the one who went with that man, to fuck a stranger. If she didn't, and Cato wouldn't have stopped Clove herself from going, then who knew where she would be right now? The thought was pretty sickening, that she could have lost her virginity to a complete stranger.

Ten minutes later the door of her cell was being opened, once she looked up she saw a policeman standing there.

''We are sorry for the fact that you had to spend the night in here.'' He told her. ''It was a mistake, you are in fact _not_ involved.''

''Well you don't have to tell me that twice.'' She rolled her eyes, why couldn't he just told her that yesterday eve, before she spend this horrible night in here?

''You are actually free to go.'' The policeman said.

''Really?'' She frowned.

''You can call your parents in the lobby, to pick you up.''

Damn, she really didn't thought about that. No money, she couldn't just go by a bus or taxi. Why did Katniss have to tell her yesterday that she didn't have to bring any money. There was a small chance that she would get her dad on the phone if she would call, and then she was in serious trouble once she'd get home, him knowing that she spend this night in jail, and not at a friend's house.

''Uh, okay.'' Clove nodded, pretending to be not nervous for what was going to happen, at all.

The policeman gestured that she had to come with him, so she did. She followed the man in the dark coloured suit through the door, and hallways of the building. They walked past several doors of other cells, which made her starting to think about who would be in there, maybe she would even know these people. What if Cato would be in there, and she would just blindly follow this policeman, without even knowing it.

{/\/\}

Once they arrived at the lobby, nearby the entrance, the man showed her a phone, hanging on one of the light grey painted walls. Deeply inside, she really hesitated before grabbing the phone. But according to this man who kept standing next to her instead of giving her some privacy or something, she just grabbed the phone and typed in the number.

''Hello?'' Clove heard on the other side, then released a deep breath.

''Hi mom, it's me.'' She spoke. ''Can you pick me up?''

''Who are _you_?''

''Your daughter, Clove.'' She rolled her eyes.

''Oh, sorry, it's just not a familiar number you're calling from.'' Her mother said. ''Where are you?''

''In jail, _but-_''

''What?!'' Her mother yelled, causing a terrible sound through the phone.

''It was a mistake mom, not mine though.''

''Oh, uh okay. I am on my way. See you soon.''

''See ya.''

Honestly she wanted to get out of this place as fast as she could, but tried to keep herself from running away and just listen what people would tell her. Before leaving this jail, she actually wanted to see Cato one last time, because it could be up to a year that they would see each other again, if she wouldn't visit at least. Though she told herself not to, she didn't have to think so absurd, that the fact that she liked him, affected her way of thinking that he didn't belong in jail for what he had done. He did. It was just better for her to take some distant from this group, including him.

{/\/\}

About two hours later, Clove found herself sitting on the greyish sofa in her house, watching one more episode of Teen mom, in the hope that she would never end up that way. It would be a hell to be pregnant at 16, but as she saw this programme, the upbringing of the baby was way harder. Just sitting on the couch here at home was so more comfortable than being in jail, but there was still a weird feeling inside of her since she walked inside of the jail. It actually surprised her that her mom wasn't that mad, let's say that it was one worry less that her dad wasn't at home, because if he would know, well, she was screwed.

One of the first times that she watched such a stupid tv programme, which basically could brainwash teenagers, leaving them less intelligent than they were before. Usually she would just look up the news, hearing if that Lakeshore Strangler did something again. Not sure if that was malicious pleasure to see dead people with a doll in their hands. Let's hope that it was not, so she wouldn't be a psychopath. More like she wanted just to skip reality this time. No, it really was terrible for her to see things like this, it was just that it happened so many times that she saw this, that she became used to it. It was just like it wasn't real, just in a scene, on a tv screen.

As she took another bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich her mother made, Clove's phone started ringing. She looked up when it was the name of Katniss which showed up on the screen. Not sure if she had to pick up or not, she hated her for what she had done, but sure it was important.

''Clove, you need to pick me up.'' Katniss' voice spoke immediately after she picked up the phone, however the connection wasn't really good and cracking, she could make up that her friend was out of breath.

''Wait, are you running?'' Clove asked.

''Yeah.'' Katniss said.

''From what?''

''A man, but it doesn't matter. Just pick me up as fast as you can okay?''

''Well that does actually matter, what if he kills you?'' She frowned. ''Where are you?''

''No idea, somewhere in a forest.'' Katniss panted. ''Don't ask so much questions, just come.''

''Kat, a forest can be anywhere. I'd want to help you, but I need to know where you are.''

''I'll climb a tree. Hold on.''

Clove looked up, was climbing trees a solution of this situation? The thought of running away from a man was scary, but was getting into a tree really going to help her out? It was probably not like that man wouldn't be able to climb in a tree or something. Yet Clove wasn't that sure what she would do in that situation. Call for help, just like Katniss did. But she couldn't help her unless she would know her exact location.

''Katniss, what on earth are you doing?''

''Currently sitting in a tree.'' She answered, still out of breath. ''But I can see a few skyscrapers from here, the city is nearby.''

''Which city?''

''I don't know, but god damn I've been traumatised.''

''What do you see? Damn it, get to the point!''

''It's made of glass, and has a pointy ending at the top.''

''Got it.'' Clove said, searching on the internet where on earth that could be. ''Don't get murdered or raped, I'm coming.''

{/\/\}

Hurry, hurry, hurry. That was the only thing that she had to do right now. And it freaked her out, honestly. Her eyes stitched around the living room, knowing that she couldn't just go there, with that man around there. God knew who he was, and what he wanted, but it was no good. If it was good, Katniss wouldn't have ran away from him. Clove didn't really know if they had a gun in the household, and was even more scared of actually grabbing it and leaving the house with it. Because shit, she would get herself in a dangerous situation right now. But she _had _to help Katniss, she couldn't just leave her out there in that goddamn tree with a man underneath it?

Clove rushed inside the kitchen, opened one of the kitchen cabinets and grabbed a medium sized meat knife. She really only had experience with that thing as she would cut meat into pieces, not _people_! She didn't even have a plan at this point, she just had to go as quick as possible. So she took the knife with her as she headed towards her mom's car, although she didn't have a driver's licence, she could drive a car. And if she had to be completely honest, she actually wished that Cato was able to go with her. Just as a back-up, to jump in whenever something would go wrong. But no, she had to go alone.

After a thirty minute drive, full of nervousness, and not quite sure about what she was doing at that point, she parked the car next to the road, not really far from the forest. Then slammed the door once she got out of the car. Actually that forest was more like a park from here, but according to that Katniss really _in _there, made it look bigger than it looked from here.

''Clove!''

She turned around, surprisingly looking up to Katniss, running towards her.

''Huh?'' She frowned. ''You said that you were in that-''

''I was, but we have to go back.'' Katniss grabbed her arm.

''Whoa, why on earth would we go back inside that?'' Her eyes widened. ''You just got out, and- that man?''

''I've seen some stuff okay.'' Katniss swallowed. ''You won't believe unless you see it yourself.''

So she followed Katniss at this point, now even more unsure about what the fuck she wanted to show her. It wasn't something good, again. Things weren't really good this day, only that she could just go out of jail this morning. Damn it, what a day it was. She just wanted to rest after that hell of a night without any sleep. But life had its way to keep her from sleeping.

They walked through the bushes, going out of the sight of other people in the park. If they would see them going in here, they probably would look up pretty strangely. The dried leaves on the ground cracked just as the fallen branches, as they stepped over them. High trees everywhere, luckily no sign of another human being here, not yet at least. Though to be sure about that, Clove's eyes stitched around, ready to pick up any sign of someone. But she saw nothing but trees and bushes. There was nothing to be heard as well.

She looked at her friend as Katniss released a very deep breath, like she had been holding it in for minutes.

''Here it is.'' She sighed.

''I don't see anything?'' Clove shrugged. ''Are you sure-''

''Behind those trees.'' Katniss pointed. ''You go, I don't want to see it again.''

Clove nodded, but kept in mind that this could be a game she was playing with her. Just like before, maybe it all was one big thing she wanted her involved with. But then she heard her sobbing, realising that this was some real shit behind those trees. So she inhaled deeply, then decided to take a look, still cautious as fuck.

One, two, three steps it took to get near the trees, almost getting a heart attack once she looked past them. Followed by a mixed feeling of sympathy, unbelief and fear. Clove blinked a few times, but it still was real. Closing eyes wouldn't get this feeling out of her, and wouldn't turn things all around.

A girl, this time not like all the others she had seen on the news. A girl, familiar this time. Glimmer laid there, dead on the ground. It was a mystery how, and why someone would do this to her. But the little doll in her hands betrayed basically everything.

* * *

***Poof* **

**That's some fucked up shit right there. **

**So yeah, I guess that you know what just happened there? **

**Show me your murder-investigator skills in a review. Who, why and how do you think this just happened?**

**Have a nice day x**


	8. Chapter 8

''Katniss?'' Clove questioned, still overwhelmed by the fact that there just laid a dead body in front of her. It didn't matter how many times she closed her eyes, and would open them up again. This wouldn't leave, not today, not tomorrow, it would always stay somewhere in the back of her mind. Just like many other things, basically everything what ever happened stays inside, and in the end all of that just makes the person you would be. But she wasn't that sure how this was going to shape her. She wasn't even sure if she could take this all.

''Yeah?'' Katniss replied, still standing behind a few trees because she simply didn't want to see it anymore.

''What are we going to do?'' She stared in front of her, no matter how bad she wanted to look away from this, her eyes just went back at Glimmer's body. Like there was something more to see around here, but she wasn't a detective, that wouldn't be her job to do, right?

''I don't know.'' Katniss sighed deeply, then showed up next to Clove. Yet still looking away from the body. It just looked so awful. ''How can you even stare at it?''

''I just know that there is something to see.'' Clove answered. ''Or I just don't have feelings at all. You can choose.''

After standing for five minutes, paralyzed by what she had seen, Clove finally could bring up the courage to take a look around this place. Although she was afraid that there would be someone, maybe that someone would be the murderer. And if that was what it was like, she could forget living. Despite all the excuses she could make now so she didn't have to look around, she decided to just do this. But there wasn't much important things to be seen, just a lot of moss and grass, slightly moving with the wind as a gust blew over. The bushes still, except a few leaves which moved with the wind as well. So her eyes went to the body again, which looked even more awful from this point, but she dared herself to set one step closer.

''Shouldn't we call someone?'' Katniss asked. ''The police, perhaps?''

Clove rolled her eyes once she heard the word police, she just got out of that place. But Kat might have had a point in saying that, the police could investigate this all. They would just hire some dudes, everything would be okay. Except the fact that Glimmer wouldn't come back. Maybe things weren't okay at all. More like, would they ever be?

''Yeah, you can call the police.''

Her eyes glanced over Glimmer's pale white body, this really couldn't be real. But at the same time she had to realise that it was, and to be aware of the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. It was just so wrong to see a friend, killed by a murderer. She didn't know if she ever could let this go. Clove had followed the news for a while, keeping herself up with anything what that Lakeshore Strangler had done. Only now she realised that things were a lot closer than she expected.

Then she noticed a light pink ribbon around her neck, one she didn't remember that Glimmer ever worn before. Although it was typical for her, pink clothes, a lot of accessoires. Dispite the logic in this thing, she decided to ask.

"Kat, have you ever seen-" Clove began, but interrupted herself once she noticed that Katniss was already speaking on the telephone.

She shrugged, her mind was just getting crazy again. Glimmer was just murdered - although, who knew how long she had laid here? - and she was worrying about a fucking ribbon. She could better just be a little more cautious and be aware of everything what would happen around this place right now. Who would know, maybe overthinking could literally kill her in this situation.

"The police will be here in 10 minutes." Katniss told her. "With a few detectives."

"Okay then." Clove sighed, resting her back against one of the thousand trees.

The two spend these full 10 minutes in complete silence, not sure if that was an awkward silence or just a sign of respect. First the only thing to be heard was the whistle of a few mockingbirds who sat high on a branch right above the place where they were, where it all happened. Somewhat later the noise of annoying sirens was to be heard around the whole area.

{/\/\}

The crunchy sound of cracking leaves came closer as the three policemen and two dectectives made their way to where Glimmer's body lied. According to the pace they walked in, they weren't hurrying at all. Like nothing was going on here, like it wasn't important. Like they didn't even care because they had to deal with this kind of this so often. For Katniss and Clove this was a whole lot different ofcourse, seeing one of their best friends dead. Though finally the policemen, followed by the detectives, walked up on the somewhat more open space between all those trees.

The five of them glanced around the place, then one of the detectives started talking, breaking the silence who stayed there for so long.

"I guess that the murderer laid her down here on purpose."

Clove rolled her eyes on this commentary which anyone could say, but these two would get paid for it. "Well duh, of course he wants it to be seen. Why else would he bury all those girls in open spaces, peacefully crossing their arms and place a doll in the hands?"

"She has got a point.." One of the policemen shrugged.

The other detective just had to prove everyone wrong here, as his eyes made an awkward eye contact with Clove. "How did you came in mind that the murderer is male?"

"Oh come on, we all know that the Lakeshore Strangler did this."

"Who says that the Lakeshore Strangler is not a woman?" He frowned. "Don't make a prejudgement because of the gender. It's a common fault we make. Right now, when we don't have any signs yet. The odds of the murderer being a 45 year old pedophile or a 7 year old girl with an evil mind, are completely equal."

''Then go find signs so I can prove myself right.'' Clove said, she just _always _had to win every argument she was in.

''How can you even argue-'' Katniss started.

''Did you two know this girl?'' Another policeman asked them, grabbing a small notebook, ready to write down every word they would say.

''Yes..'' Katniss answered.

''Wait, before this becomes a whole interview, can I call Glimmer's parents?'' Clove asked, rather likely to make plans and decisions on her own.

''Yeah you can do that.'' The man nodded. ''Be careful with this information though.''

And for a few seconds Clove realised that she would actually hurt Glimmer's parents, just like that woman at tv back then, when the boyfriend of her daugther called her to tell that she was dead. Clove swallowed, knowing that she had to do the same right now, and became aware of that her feelings warned her, telling her not to do this. But if she didn't, then who would? Nobody would want to tell someone that their daughter is murdered by (probably) a serial killer. Could it be even worse than that?

Clove walked away from the group of policemen, detectives and Katniss. Not so sure if she still had to include Glimmer, because well yeah, she was dead. What still was way too hard to accept. Clove stopped walking once she was behind a few trees, so she wouldn't be bothered by the others talking. As she shakily grabbed her phone, she began to wonder how to bring this news. Tell them straight away and emotionally stab them in the feelings or tell it cautious which could lead to misunderstanding?

She took a few deep breaths, then called the number. What after three times ringing was being picked up by Glimmer's dad.

"Oh, hello Clove." He spoke. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but ehm," She hesitated. "your daughter isn't."

"What's wrong with her?" He half grinned, but she personally already knew that that sense of humour wouldn't be seen after her sentence. Then realised that she just told him that she was fine, not sure hoe cruel that actually was.

"I am so sorry to tell you, but her heart isn't beating anymore."

First there was a moment of silence on the other side, making even her silent.

"Did she have a heartattack? Call an ambulance-"

"She was murdered."

''Shit..'' He sighed. ''I'll call you back.''

Before she could even respond, he hung up. She kind of understood how hard it was for him, and that he had to tell his wife. They just had to have their moment to accept this, and that probably wouldn't go as fast as it would for her. Things couldn't get much worse than your child dying, the one you let grow up, and then at the age of seventeen, she was murdered. It was more sympathy for Glimmer's parents that she was feeling, than actually having the feeling of a loss herself. She wasn't good when it comes to mourning. She knew however, that she had feelings. But not for how long they would last. Because at every negative thing that would happen, it just seemed like a piece of her feelings died. Unlike other persons, who piled their feelings, hers only became less. They just faded away bit by bit.

She came to mind that Peeta, Gale, Marvel and Cato still were inside of that jail. Or who knows, they've been brought to a prison now. The police had told her that that was only for cases in which the felon would be behind bars for more than a year. She hoped that that wasn't the case here, although she hated them all for what they had done. She didn't want to, but somehow she still felt something for Cato. In the extend to which she could feel, not sure if that would just fade away as well. Maybe it was better to just fade away.

She headed back to the more open place, as she glanced over the place she saw those detectives searching for signs, Katniss resting against a tree. Maybe she indeed needed her rest, and now when everyone was wondering what happened to Glimmer, Clove came in mind that Katniss just was being followed by some strange man. It would be weird to ask about that in this situation, but who knew how much that had to do with Glimmer? She began to wonder how on earth that man started following Katniss, and if indeed he had something to do with this murder. Maybe he was the murderer himself? A lot of questions to be asked, and then it was another question how much of them would exactly be answered.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was a little shorter than usual. **

**Can you already make some connections between the murder and certain persons? **

**Let me knowww, I really like to know if you begin to understand the story, or if I should give more hints etc. ;)**

**Don't forget to review, and have a fucking nice day :D**


End file.
